Jack Hill
Jack William Hill (born June 4, 2004) is an Amran politician and diplomat serving as the 3rd and current President of the Republic of Amra since 2019, previously holding the position in 2018 as the inaugural holder. Hill is also serving as the 1st and current Secretary-General of the Micronational Alliance. In addition, Hill is the founder of the Republic of Amra. Hill wrote the Declaration of Independence on July 3, 2018, and signed it with five other people. He is also the author of Amra's constitution and created Amra's official map. Because of this, Hill is sometimes referred to as the "Father of Amra". He was sworn in as Amra's first president on July 5, 2018, two days after the country's creation. He resigned on December 5, 2018, amid public backlash after signing an executive order that lengthened his 6-month term to one year. He was sworn in to his second term on February 25, 2019, becoming the first president to resign and hold two non-consecutive terms, and the first president to do both. On March 27, 2019, Hill created the Micronational Alliance and named himself Secretary-General. He has served in that capacity ever since. Early life and education Jack William Hill was born on June 4, 2004, in Walnut Creek, California, which is in the United States. He lived in an apartment with his parents for seven years until he and his family moved to Livermore, California. After Amra's creation, Hill attended the University of Mitchello, where he got a Bachelor of Public Policy. He then attended the University of Grana, where he got his Doctor of Politics. Early career and Founding Father Discontented with U.S. President Donald Trump, Hill declared the Sunset West neighborhood of Livermore a sovereign state. He named it the Republic of Amra, after the Latin word for "love". Hill wrote the Constitution of the Republic of Amra and the Declaration of Independence, the latter of which he sent to the White House and the United Nations. In addition, he declared everyone living in Amra's territory as an Amran citizen. President of the Republic of Amra First term (2018) Hill declared himself the first President of the Republic of Amra on July 3, 2018. He took the oath of office on July 5, 2018, two days after creating the country. His first act as president was to declare a presidential election on January 3, 2019, upon the expiration of his first term. Throughout his first term, President Hill continued building the government and his country. He started diplomatic relations with other micronations and got heavily involved in the Micronations Fandom community. However, he soon received backlash from the members of the community after a feud with former administrator Deutschlandkaiser. On August 5, 2018, President Hill announced his candidacy in the first 2019 presidential election. Term scandal and resignation On December 1, 2018, President Hill cancelled the presidential election, reportedly "in fear of losing". On that same day, he signed an executive order that bypassed Congress in amending the Constitution that lengthened the presidential term from six months to one year. The scandal became known as "Termgate", a term coined and popularized by Amra's major media sources. After receiving public backlash and losing the endorsements of many media sources and prominent figures in Amra, he resigned the presidency on December 5, 2018—becoming the first president to do so— and left office that night. In accordance with the Constitution, he named Senator Gabriel Runger as his successor. 2019 special presidential election President Runger's first act in office was to declare a special presidential election to take place on February 24, 2019. Hill declared his candidacy in the election on January 7, 2019. Having a 28% approval rating from Termgate, Hill was seen as an unpopular choice for president and extremely unlikely to win the election. In response to this opinion, Hill fought back and held many rallies and dinners to promote his campaign. He eventually became the Liberal Party's nominee in the election. Hill ran against former Prime Minister Thomas Heets—the Conservative Party's nominee—in the general election. The University of Grana hosted the two presidential debates between Hill and Heets, and Hill won both of them. After the first debate, pollsters deemed Hill as the likely winner. Hill won against Heets by a three-vote plurality, making him the first former president to win a presidential election. In his acceptance speech, Hill stated that he was proud "to be allowed to serve the Amran people once more". Second term (2019) Hill was inaugurated as the third President of the Republic of Amra on February 25, 2019. His first act in his second term was to declare the second 2019 presidential election, which is set to take place on July 3, 2019. Hill has stated that he is a candidate in the election. Secretary-General of the Micronational Alliance On March 27, 2019, Hill created the Micronational Alliance as an unofficial successor to the defunct League of Micronations. He named himself the organization's Secretary-General and has served in that capacity since the Alliance's creation. Category:Republic of Amra Category:Presidents